Many conventional biological assay methods use a probe that is attached to a solid substrate surface. Typically, these methods utilize a solid substrate in which a tailor-made probe is attached. In general, such methods require each solid substrate be fabricated with the desired probe. While such methods are suitable for instances where the probes are different, there are instances where different probes share a common feature. Conventional methods require that even in these instances, where many probes share a common feature, each probe must be independently fabricated and attached to a solid substrate. Such methods are analogous to a stepwise synthesis in organic chemistry, in which each piece of the molecule is made in a stepwise manner.
It is well known in organic chemistry that a convergent synthesis method typically yields a higher efficiency compared to a stepwise synthesis method. Furthermore, unlike a stepwise synthesis method, a convergent synthesis method allows an efficient synthesis of a wide variety of structurally related products from a common intermediate. Unfortunately, conventional methods for attaching a probe to a solid substrate surface often mimic a stepwise synthesis method in organic chemistry.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for attaching a probe to a solid substrate surface that is analogous to a convergent synthesis method in organic chemistry.